dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Free the Future
Free the Future (もう一つの結末!!未来はオレが守る, Mo Hitotsu no Ketsumatsu!! Mirai wa Ore ga Mamoru) is the twenty-ninth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 21, 1993. Its original American air date was December 29, 2000. Free The Future is the last episode of the Cell Games Saga. Summary The episode starts out with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, Future Kali and Future Eugene destroying a city and killing humans and little animal kids, and having a wonderful time doing it, too. Trunks arrives in his timeline and the first thing he does is reunite with his mother. He tells her about his adventures with Goku, Cell and the Cell Games and Goku’s sacrifice. Bulma was stunned when Future Trunks told the part of when Vegeta went berserk when he was killed by Cell. Suddenly, on the radio turned to an emergency broadcast, telling them that the Androids were causing havoc in Parsley City. Future Trunks gets up and flies off to intercept them in their tracks. In Parsley City, Android 18 is on a blasting frenzy, destroying everything in her sight. Android 18 was mad at Android 17 for killing the guy she thought was cute. She complains that he destroys everything she likes. Suddenly, Android 17 gets shot in the face by a old man with a gun who was the father of the kid who 18 said was cute, and just as 17 was going to shoot the old man with his pistol, Future Trunks arrives in his Super Saiyan form. Android 17 and Android 18 were smirking at Future Trunks, remembering that Future Trunks tried to destroy the Androids before, but he couldn’t. Android 18 decides to kill Trunks since she was in "a bad mood." Both Androids, however, were oblivious to the fact that Trunks has far surpassed them in strength, speed, and power due to Trunks' intense two year training within two days via Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Android 18 shoots a Power Blitz at Trunks, but he dodges it and uses hyper speed to get behind her. She turns around only to be punched in the face and into a building. 18 gets up and charges at Trunks, but he appears behind her using his speed. She tries to strike him, but he blocks every attack and throws her away. Android 18 shoots another Power Blitz, but he dodges it with ease. She falls to the ground, and Trunks gives a speech about how they feel powerless, that that's how the people of the planet feel every day. The two Androids decide to tag team him and both charge, but Trunks dodges them, and knocks Android 17 down. 18 shoots a huge energy blast at him, but he blocks it and blasts her in the face, yelling “This is for Gohan!” Android 18 is destroyed and Future Trunks kills Android 17 with ease. After the smoke clears, Trunks comforts the old man, and then remembers that the future is not safe yet, as there is still someone out there waiting to strike: Cell. Some time later, Future Trunks is preparing to go back to the past to tell his friends the good news, but before he can depart, he senses Cell lurking in a corner and orders Bulma to go back inside. Bulma initially thinks that Trunks has a girlfriend approaching, but Trunks' stern silence causes her to realize that his motivations for sending her back inside are far more serious. Trunks exposes Cell's plan to kill him and steal his Time Machine. Cell is shocked to know that Trunks knows who he is, but realizes Trunks must have already went into the past and found out. Trunks also tells Cell that he has already killed the Androids; Cell shrugs this off and engages Trunks in combat to go to the past via Trunk's Time Machine. Trunks says its fine as long as he can beat him, and sends Cell flying with a Blaster Wave. Cell lands at a clear wasteland area and Trunks follows. Cell announced that he is going to absorb Trunks, but Trunks shushes him up and goes Super Saiyan. Cell also powers up and charges at Trunks with a punch, but Trunks blocks it and punches him, sending him flying. Trunks appears in front of Cell while he's still in the air to scare him, and Cell tries to punch him, but Trunks uses super speed to appear behind him and kicks him up, then appears above him. Cell hurls an energy wave at him while still flying at him, but Trunks knocks it off to the side and knocks Cell down to the ground, where he lands on his feet. Cell becomes outraged and confuse as to why Trunks is not only a lot stronger and faster than Dr. Gero's data indicated, but is even much stronger than Cell himself, just like with Androids 17 and 18. Cell turns around and gets punched in the jaw by Trunks, who moves invisibly fast, kicks him up, uses super speed again and knocks Cell to the ground, this time making a crater. Trunks lands as Cell pulls himself together, saying how this is Cell's fault by killing all those people. Cell gets mad and swipes at Trunks with his tail. However, Trunks catches it and starts spinning Cell around, finally throwing him up into the air. Cell flails around, then catches himself. Unable to match Trunks, Cell becomes enraged and, saying he will destroy the Earth and finish Trunks off, he cuffs his hands together and starts charging up a Kamehameha. Cell stops when he realizes Trunks is powering up a huge energy blast. Trunks quickly launches the Heat Dome Attack which obliterates Cell, thus putting a permanent end to Dr. Gero's nightmare in his timeline. Trunks powers down and thanks everyone for helping him through this and the war is finally over, Bardock became the 1st Saiyan to be awarded a Octonauts Navy Cross and Trunks has been awarded a Octonauts trophy from Captain Barnacles. Trunks and his family including Eighter, Arale, Majin Buu, Uub and Bardock have won. Back at Mt. Paozu, Kai-lan, who is still 6 years old visits Future Goku and Future Gohan's grave in her backyard. Ash Ketchum, then takes Kai-lan flying on Goku and Chi-Chi's old World War 2 Octonauts warplane and her mom and Ye-ye tells him to be care as the two fly off into the sunset. Meanwhile, in present time, King Kai is building a new house on a tree on the Snake Way while Goku, Gregory, and Bubbles are playing tag. King Kai finally finishes the house, and Goku checks it out, breaking it to pieces as soon as he touches it. Goku believes its a sign and wants to go to Grand Kai's planet. He finally convinces King Kai and he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles start walking on the Snake Way. Major events *Future Trunks destroys Android 17, Android 18, and Cell of his timeline, ending their reign of terror and finally bringing peace to the future. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) vs. Future Imperfect Cell Techniques Used *Infinity Bullet - Used by Future Android 18. *Power Blitz - Used by Future Android 18. *God Breaker - Used by Future Trunks to destroy Future Androids 17 and 18. *Change the Future - Used by Future Trunks to destroy Future Android 18. *Another End - Used by Future Trunks to destroy Future Android 17. *Kiai - Used by Future Trunks to knock away Future Cell to a deserted location. *Kamehameha - Used by Future Cell in an attempt to destroy Future Trunks, but Future Trunks fired his attack before Future Cell could finish charging. *Heat Dome Attack - Used by Future Trunks to destroy Future Cell. Trivia *This episode is the final showdown from the TV special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. *This is Future Trunks' final appearance in the Dragon Ball Z TV series. He would later appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound and also during the ending credits of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. His timeline continued in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he encounters Majin Buu and reunites with Gohan from his timeline and the Z Fighters from the present. *There is a scene where the Time Machine behind Future Trunks says "Capsule Coop" on it instead of "Capsule Corp." *The old man that was in the car shot Android 17 eight times with a six cylinder revolver. *Before Future Trunks destroyed Future Cell with the Heat Dome Attack, Future Trunks' eyebrows are black in one frame, despite the fact that he is a Super Saiyan. *When about to fire at civilians, Android 18 says "Time for bonus points", her timeline counterpart says the same thing in the episode before when revealing herself to the Z Fighters. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z